Hell Is Living Without You
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: First Gilbert left, now Sykes is gone. Even though Annie has Mitchell and George, she feels more alone than ever. And she’s not the only one. Spoilers for 2x04. Annie/Sykes, fluff, and some angst. Appearances from Mitchell and George. Implied sex. R&R, x


**Hell is Living Without You**

**Summary: **_First Gilbert left, now Sykes is gone. Even though Annie has Mitchell and George, she feels more alone than ever. And she's not the only one. Spoilers for 2x04. Annie/Sykes, fluff, and some angst. Appearances from Mitchell and George. Implied sex._

**A/N**: _I don't know if ghosts would have sex, but since they are both ghosts, I thought why not! Haha. Enjoy. x_

**- - - - - - - - **

The little pink house on the corner was quiet. Inside, it was shrouded in darkness. And in the midst of the darkness, Annie Sawyer sat, her knees pulled up to her chest. Yes, she had managed to close her own doorway to the unknown, but it didn't stop her from feeling alone. With Mitchell at the hospital, and George out with his new girlfriend, Annie felt alone. She felt like her world was slowly crashing around her. Sure, she had two of the best friends in the world, but from her fiancée killing her, to losing fellow ghost, Gilbert, to his door, then Sykes, who had helped her to learn how to close the door, she didn't know what to think anymore. She sighed deeply. Why couldn't someone just stay around for her?

She got up from her sitting position on the floor to make herself busy with something. So she put the kettle on and filled loads of mugs with coffee and tea. Looking out the window in front of her, she sighed once more, watching the dark, silent street, as the kettle hissed next to her. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. This made her smile.

"Mitchell's probably forgot his key again," she said to herself, before moving over to the door. She unhooked the latch and opened the door. Sykes was standing there, hands clasped behind his back. Annie looked confused.

"Sykes, what are you doing here?" she asked, moving back to let him in, to which he nodded in thanks. She closed over the door, before turning to look at the military man. He looked worried. "Sykes, are you okay?"

"Fine, Annie. I'm perfectly fine ..." he said, bringing his hands round to his front, playing with a button on his greatcoat. "You see, the thing is ..." he started before he paused, as if unsure what to say next.

"Sykes?"

"The thing is, Annie. I don't want to go. I've finally found a fellow ghost who understands me, and I don't want to be alone anymore," he said. Annie felt so much sorrow for this man. He had seen his men die in the war, before he had died himself, and he'd been alone ever since. Annie reached out and took his hand, running her thumb over the back of it. Sykes looked down at it, before looking back up at Annie again. "Don't let me be alone, Annie."

"I feel alone too ..." she said.

"You have your two dads' ..." Sykes said, making Annie giggle.

"Mitchell and George are just worried about me. They didn't mean any harm," she said. She pulled Sykes over to the couch, making his sit beside her, their hands still clasped. She watched him for a moment. He looked so sad, unshed tears obvious in his eyes. Annie moved closer to him on the couch, putting her head on his shoulder, the rough wool of his coat against her face comforting. She felt him press her cheek against the top of her head.

"Sykes."

"Yes, Annie?"

"Stay here with me ..." she said, before looking up at him again. Sykes frowned for a moment before his face seemed to light up.

"Really?" he asked, sounding so happy, happier than she had ever heard him.

"Yes."

"Won't Mitchell and George have something to say about that?" he said, smiling sheepishly. Annie laughed.

"They can try. Technically this is my house," she said, grinning at him. He grinned too. Her smile was contagious.

"Okay."

"What?"

"Okay, I'll stay here with you," he said, and Annie giggled and hugged him, so happy to finally have a fellow ghost living with her. He hugged her back, the loneliness finally lifting. When Annie pulled back from the hug, she was crying.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Sykes asked, pressing a hand to the side of her face, stroking it with his thumb.

"I'm just happy. I won't feel so alone anymore ... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start crying ..." she said. Sykes brushed her tears away with his thumb.

"Angels' don't cry," he said, making her smile before he moved in and place a kiss to her lips, just gently at first. Annie seemed to freeze against him before she allowed herself to kiss him back. Their lips seemed to fit perfectly together, just like their hands. Sykes' lips were so soft, Annie felt like she could kiss them all day. Her hands moved to the lapels of his greatcoat, pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss slightly. Sykes moved his hands around Annie's waist, holding her close so her chest was pressed against his. Annie was the first to pull away, her cheeks flushed.

"I think we're going to get on very well," she said. Sykes nodded.

"I agree."

"Dance with me," Annie said, moving over to the stereo and pressing play, where a slow song came on. Sykes stood up and he discarded his greatcoat and his suit jacket. Annie moved forward and Sykes wrapped one arm around her waist, taking the other hand in his.

"What is this song?" he asked, when a man's voice started singing.

"Can't remember the name, but he's George Michael ..." she said, smiling. "It's Mitchell's CD."

"Is he a composer?" Sykes asked. Annie giggled.

"We really have to introduce you to some music, and TV. Seventy years has been too long," she said, with a smile. Annie pressed her cheek to Sykes' and they began to sway to the music, gently together. That was when the door opened, and Mitchell and George walked in, Sykes and Annie not hearing them. Mitchell pushed George towards the kitchen, and they looked out of the cut-out in the wall at the two dancing ghosts.

"What's going on with them?" George asked. "Thought he was just teaching her to close her door?" Mitchell watched them.

"I think it's more than that. Look how happy she looks," he said. That was when Annie pulled her face back from Sykes' and pressed another kiss to his lips, this time deeper than the last one, their tongues battling for dominance. Mitchell smiled.

"She's definitely happy," George said. He yawned suddenly. "I'm off to bed now. Work in the morning." He bid Mitchell goodnight, and headed upstairs. Mitchell made himself some tea from one of the many mugs Annie had left out. He watched them for another minute or so before he also went to his room. Annie pulled back from Sykes. She stepped out of his embrace and she moved over to the stereo and turned it off. She took his hand again and she led him upstairs to her bedroom, Sykes following close behind.

**- - - - - - - - **

Sykes lay in Annie's bed next to her, his fingers running down her bare back as he watched her. She wasn't asleep, ghosts didn't need it, but her eyes were closed. He felt privileged he was the only one who could touch her this way and feel the warmth radiating from her, now, eternally cold body. She flicked her eyes open before moving closer to Sykes, who rolled onto his back to let her lay across his chest. But she propped herself up on her elbows.

"You know you'll never be alone again?" Annie asked. "You have me ..." she took his hand and placed it on her chest where her heart would be. "... all of me. For as long as you need me." Sykes smiled and kissed her, pulling her over him, so she was now laying on her back on the bed, giggling into the kiss, their naked bodies pressing together perfectly. He began to kiss her neck, feathery soft kisses that made Annie's breath catch in her throat. To Sykes, Annie was very much alive. To him, her heart beat out the perfect rhythm, her pulse beating, her breathing was fast and in short bursts from their antics. He moved back to her lips and kissed her deeply before pulling back.

"And you have all of me. Forever, Annie ..." he said. "I don't want to let you go now."

"Then don't," she said, pulling him down to lie on her bare chest, the sheets pulled up over their bodies. They lay in blissful silence for a while, Annie absent-mindedly stroking Sykes' hair. Then Annie broke the silence.

"We really have to do something about your hair," she said. There was another silence before the two of them burst out laughing together. Oh yes, they would be very happy, forever.

* * *

_My first Being Human fic. Be proud of me! XD  
Hope you guys liked it. I love Annie/Sykes!! XD XD_


End file.
